This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Bi-weekly seminars and discussion groups are held throughout the academic year in which members of the staff, post-doctoral appointees, graduate students, visiting scientists, and collaborating scientists present progress reports on current research. These are held at 4:00 PM on Tuesdays at the Mass Spectrometry Facility on the Main Campus and at 9:30AM on Thursdays at the Medical School Campus.